madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn/Relationship
Prior in his life, Tigre has met many people, from allies and friends to rivals and enemies. Later on, he met Zhcted's Vanadis and befriended many people outside of his country. Family Urs Vorn Tigre's late father and former head of House Vorn who ruled Alsace with benevolence and generosity. It was Urs's teachings about people's bonds and connections that shaped Tigre's virtuous character. His name is often used by Tigre as his disguise during his infiltration into Olmutz, as well as Tigre's other identity prior his amnesia in Lebus. Tigre's Mother Tigre's late mother and a daughter of a former Imperial Gardener under the Brune Royal Family. However, Tigre has little memories of her as she passed away early just as he turned nine. According to Tigre himself, he often heard his mother's stories about lore and fairy tales in bedtime. Titta A young housemaid of House Vorn, Titta is also Tigre's long-time childhood friend whose task is to taking good care of her master since Urs's passing. Due to her long acquaintance with Tigre, Titta is one of Tigre's most loyal and caring allies of all as she often provide her support towards the Alsace's Earl, from the daily chores to joining the Silver Meteor Army. What Tigre didn't noticed however is that Titta also harbors her feelings towards him and is easily prone to jealousy whenever other girls come near him, especially the Vanadises. Nonetheless, Tigre considers Titta as his important person in his life. Vanadis Prideful female warriors of Zhcted, the Vanadises are worshiped as living deities by Zhcted citizens. For unknown reasons, his Black Bow reacted to the Vanadis's powers and increases damages to the enemies, while in the same time attracts their interest upon Tigre. In many occasions, Tigre also involved in most Vanadises quarrels and even wars but due to his virtuous nature and selfless charisma, Tigre managed to calm the Vanadises (particularly Elen against Mila or Liza) down and even tell them to make up and be friends. To date, Tigre is the first and only non-Zhcted person to mediate the Vanadis. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Elen is one of Tigre's prominent allies and the first Vanadis he met. Originally an enemy, Elen spared Tigre's life because of Tigre's astonishing archery skills and captured him as her prisoner of war. Despite the hostility between Zhcted and Brune, Elen is the first person outside Brune to acknowledge Tigre's archery and intended to employ him as her top general, which Tigre initially declined. Nonetheless, due to her mercy and recognition, Tigre was indebted to her and willing to do however he could to support or protect her. Aside from Lim, Rurick, Sasha and Sofy, Tigre also the only non-Zhcted citizen who is capable to calm Elen down with his advises and suggestions. Through their adventures as their story progresses, the relationship between Tigre and Elen is considered as far closer than just allies as both of them seem harboring romantic feeling towards each other. Elen is the first prominent Vanadis Allies after captured Tigre as her prisoner. Also, in the manga, Tigre attempts to kiss Elen when she falls asleep clinging to his back, changing his mind seconds after thinking it was a cowardly thing to do when she's asleepMadan no Ou to Vanadis manga: Chapter 20, Pages 29-30. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's long time rival due to a traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. While formerly antagonistic rival towards Elen, she was also Tigre's former enemy due to her family's alliance with House Thenardier. After witnessing Tigre's amazing archery skills and his relationship with Elen, Mila begins to respect him as an unrivaled marksman in archery. Sometimes, Mila often tells him strictly about "Minus One" or "Minus Two" whenever Tigre thinking longer beyond her expectation to teach his mannerism during the war council. Prior Tigre's disappearance, Ludmila is one of two Vanadis that receive gift from Asvarre, it was a pack of Black Tea since Tigre knew Ludmila's favorite tea. Ludmila has officially became Tigre's second prominent Vanadis Allies since their war against Muozinel Army in Agnes. Ludmila become Tigre's teacher after Brune's Civil War and taught him about defense and siege before he was dispatched to Asvarre which ended up successful in Battle of Fort Lux using her strategy. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis Mediator and it's official messenger, Sofy is one of Tigre's prominent allies through her acquaintance with Elen. Sofy's first met Tigre when she was chasing after Lunie and accidentally bumped onto him(in naked). Despite that event, Sofy remained in good terms with Tigre and began to respect him through his sincerity and bravery, as well as Elen's trust. It was after Tigre's occasional rescues, from overpowered Roland to vicious Prince Eliot, Sofy began to fall in love with him and trying to flirt with him as her "graditude". Sofya is the fourth official prominent Vanadis Allies after Tigre's rescue at Asvarre. Currently, Sofy is investigating Tigre regarding to his title earned by Elen as a King of the Magic Bullet and Tigre's Heirloom, The Black Bow whose power was on par or above the Vanadis, presumably because of it's relevance to the same lore. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and also Elen's best friend, Sasha was a legendary Vanadis who diagnosed a rare blood-disease that resulted her early retirement as the Vanadis mediator. Despite her crippled health, her position as Zhcted's observer and Vanadis remained unaffected. Tigre first met Sasha during his journey to Asvarre under Elen's request. Through her interaction about Tigre, Sasha began to understand Elen's trust upon him and further entrusted Elen's future to Tigre. Sadly, his first encounter with Sasha would be his last as the late Vanadis finally succumbed to her illness and passed away moments after his mysterious disappearance in Asvarre Seas. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza is Elen's both fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis. Liza learned about Tigre through his first battle and originally wished to ally herself with Tigre when she predicted that neither Ganelon nor Thenardier would win in the war, leading to her indirect support for Tigre's victory over Thenardier's in Mereville Fields. During his amnesia as Urs, Tigre was under Liza's care as she not only recognized his archery skills and harbored a romantic crush upon him, she also willing to give him any chances to prove himself (which he always succeed at doing). This is partly because Tigre's life in Lebus was similar to her own painful childhood. Because of this, Liza would give Tigre luxurious rewards despite her peers's ill protests, from 1000 silver coins, a bedroom next to her, to his promotion as her adviser. Tigre's care for Liza further elaborated in his second battle against Baba Yaga, where he try to recover the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's resolution and her trust upon Valitsaif despite he learned the truth about her from Baba Yaga. Even after regained his memories, Tigre remained friendly with Liza as he stated that she is as important as Elen. It was through Tigre's mediation led to Liza's reconciliation with Elen. Since then, Elizaveta is the fifth prominent Vanadis Allies throughout the story. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode, Valentina is a mysterious Vanadis whose covert motives are unpredictable even to her fellow Vanadises. Though they did not meet each other physically, Tigre was once visited (via espionage) by Valentina through her teleportation to Perucche Fortress out of her curiosity. Unbeknownst to Tigre himself, it was Valentina who suggested Viktor to dispatch Tigre for Asvarre to settle it's civil war, which in reality that she wanted to meet Tigre alone, only to be foiled by Sasha's warning and forced her to rethink her plans due to Tigre's wide relationship with the entire Vanadises except herself. Months later, Tigre eventually met Valentina in person for the first time during the Sun Festival. Unlike other Vanadises he befriended however, Tigre felt his antagonism for the Void Vanadis after listening to her first proposal to defeat the Sachstein Army despite its effectiveness, which he considered to be deceptive before he could accept her second proposal. Still, because of her role in helping the Moonlight Knights's victory against Sachstein Army despite his suspicions towards her, it didn't stop Tigre to befriend with the Void Vanadis. Prior Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Tigre is saved by Valentina from Ganelon and they both attack the former Duke. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is known for her wandering habit. During Tigre's journey to Asvarre, Olga befriended Tigre while also being involved in the kingdom's civil war. Because of Tigre's benevolence and friendlier attributes, Olga sees him as another important figure in her life besides her family clan. Since then, the Earth Vanadis considered Tigre her friend and even harbors some feelings towards him. She is also the first to notice Tigre's sudden disappearance and devastated over the incident. Prior to her reunion with Tigre, Olga boldly proposed a marriage to Tigre in front of the girls before he (temporarily) told her to wait four years to decide. Olga is the third prominent Vanadis Allies after she volunteered herself as a bait at Fort Lux for Lester (Torbalan) to be lured out and rescued by Tigre. Friends and Allies Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude, Mashas is one of Tigre's prominent allies even before the Brune Civil War. As Tigre's father and mentor figure since Urs's passing, Mashas would teach everything he knows, from politics to army strategy, and even gave him full support during the Civil War in Brune. Gaspard Rodant One of Mashas's sons and also Tigre's elder brother figured friend. Bertrand One of Alsace's prominent resident, Bertrand was Tigre's loyal attendant and general through his service with Urs. Serving House Vorn for two generations, Bertrand vowed to protect Tigre even if it cost his life. Due to this bond, Tigre could even considered Bertrand as a fatherly figure like Mashas. His death during the Saint-Groel's collapse gave a psychological blow to Tigre as he vowed to sought vengeance against Thenardier. Limlisha Elen's personal bodyguard and close friend. Originally hostile towards Tigre, Lim was skeptical about Tiger due to his position not only as Ellen's only "prisoner-of-war", but also one of Zhcted enemies. However, she was impressed by Tigre's chivalry and valor that made him beloved by Alsace residents. Prior to Tigre's emergency rescue from a snake venom , Lim began to show her respect for him. As the story progresses, Lim also develops hidden feelings towards Tigre, just like the other females (though she remained more composed and calm than Elen). She was a temporary teacher for Tigre during his time as "Prisoner-of-war", to teach him many things about politics and governing until the Liberation of Alsace. Rurick Leitmeritz archer and one of Elen's prominent generals. Like Lim, Rurick was skeptical about Tigre when he was taken as her prisoner of war. He intentionally gave Tigre a poor quality bow in order to humiliate him, only to be stunned when Tigre subjugated an assassin even with his poor bow. Despite his previous mistreatment, Tigre urged Elen to forgive them. Thus, she canceled his execution. His mercy soon earned Rurick's respect and he became one of his prominent allies. Rurick is the very first person to volunteer to be Tigre's underling. The two have become very close friends since then. Hughes Augre Viscount of Terriorite, Hughes is an old friend of Mashas and longtime acquaintance to House Vorn (both Urs and Tigre). Even with this mutual relationship with Tigre, Hughes was not immune of Brune citizens skepticism about archer when he claimed called Tigre "lucky" to have anyone assist him. Nonetheless, Hughes is willing to support Tigre and became one of his prominent allies to fight against Thenardier and Ganelon prior Brune's invamous Civil War. Gerard Augre Son of Hughes and also one of Silver Meteor Army's tactician. Due to his mutual relationship with Hughes, Tigre would put his trust upon Gerard after witnessing his talent in handling the army's logistics with sheer precision. The only thing Tigre found Gerard slightly irritating was his crude or even sarcastic remarks, some of which even tested Tigre's capabilities of leadership and strategy in beating an enemy. Regardless, Tigre heeds Gerard's comments which he considered crucial before Mila came to his rescue. Auguste One of Brune's gallant knights and a leader of the Calvados Knights. Due to Auguste's position as Urs's former follower, Tigre also acquainted with the knight even before Brune's Civil War breaks out. In Tigre's dire situation in driving the overwhelming Muozinel Army from Agnes, Auguste was among of Territore reinforcement army to rescue Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army from their enemies. Shaie (To be added...) Emir (To be added...) Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Brune's princess who once disguised herself as Prince Regnas. Tigre befriended with her alter ego in his childhood while playing. Due to her inactivity or busy in Nice, Tigre only see her once until a battle in Dinant, where she was supposedly killed in the attack. Tigre eventually reunited with Regin in Agnes but he didn't know her real identity until the end of the Muozinel Invasion. It was through Tigre's help Regin not only proven her royal heritage, but also ended the Civil War altogether and became Brune's new ruler. Tigre also one of few Brune figures to support her prior her reign whilst trying to protect her during Melisande's uprising against the Brune's Queen and herself. Pierre Badouin Prime Minister of Brune who recognized Tigre when both him and Urz visited Nice. During the Civil War, he initially declared Tigre as a traitor while supposedly planned to dispatch a Magistrate for Alsace once Brune Civil War has ended. However, during his visit to the Silver Meteor Army's camp where he was informed about Regin's whereabouts , he learned the truth about Tigre's true intention that he fight Thenardier and Ganelon only for protecting Alsace. When the Civil War was ended and Tigre was the victor in the prolonging battle, his status as traitor revoked while surprised when Tigre bestowed with Lumiere, a prestigious title which Badouin believed that anyone who received the title should be Brune's next king. This aroused the Prime Minister's interest upon Tigre as he tending to investigate his background. Matvey Matvey is Legnica's sailors who served under the legendary Sasha. He was assigned as Tigre and later both Tigre and Olga's translator during their journey in Asvarre. Naum Veteran knight of Lebus and adviser of the Vanadis, Elizavetta Fomina. Like most Lebus residents, Naum was skeptical about Liza making Tigre (as Urz) her subordinate despite witnessing his archery skills as well. However, after testing Tigre and further witnessing his other skills, Naum became more friendlier with Tigre. Along with his abilities, Naum also value Tigre because he's the only person whom makes Liza happy, even asking him to stay in Lebus for Liza sake. Lazarl Lebus's veteran minister and also an adviser of the Vanadis, Elizavetta Fomina. Like most Lebus residents, Lazarl was skeptical about Tigre (as Urs) despite his success in stopping Ilda from approaching Pardu. To truly see Urs's (Tigre's) worth, Lazarl was among of few Lebus figures planning to give Urs (Tigre) a mission to mediate two local villages as his final test. However, Tigre's (Urs's) another success in his final test slightly changed his view. Before Tigre's memories returns, the old minister would tell Tigre that he would still supporting him whether if the archer wishes to live his life as Urz or Tigre. Since the aftermath of Kazakov's demise and Tigre's rescue for Liza, Lazarl befriended with Tigre. Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted King of Zhcted who ruled Zhcted with just and order. Prior Brune Civil War, King Viktor paid lesser attention towards Brune's inner turmoil until Elen's involvement in rescuing Alsace without his permission. As he learned from Elen and Sasha about the king, Tigre had his doubt about the old king since he assumed that Viktor was a mastermind behind the feud between Elen and other Vanadises (Mila and Liza). When the king summoned him to deal with Asvarre's civil six months later, Tigre was initially assumed Viktor has ulterior plans in using him but reluctantly complied the old king request under Elen's and Lim's advice. During the Sun Festival, Tigre and Viktor eventually met in private where the old king recommended Tigre to be Brune King, something which Tigre hesitates out of his fidelity for Regin and his satisfaction as Alsace's Earl. However, Viktor's critisim about his selflessness and benevolence-which both served as his prime weakness-putting Tigre in a deeper dilemma between his already renowned status and his peaceful life in Alsace. Eugene Shevarin Earl of Pardu who is also Elen's and Lim's former mentor, as well as Zhcted's ambassador to Brune and Viktor's successor as Zhcted's new king. Under Viktor's recommendation, Tigre visited Eugene before his departure for Brune. Although he impressed over Tigre's benevolence and strength, Eugene advised Tigre that the archer will be facing Brune's more upheavals whether he likes it or not. Elvin One of Brune's magistrate who helped Tigre secure Alsace prior the young Earl's absence. Rivals and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier Duke of Nemetacum and one of Brune's influential figure, Thenardier was also notorious for his brutality and igniting the Civil War against Ganelon. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Thenardier belittled Tigre for his "cowardice" not only because of his archery-only skills, but also his background as Alsace's only aristocrat. Zion's death in Tigre's hands steepen Thenardier's hatred upon him, literary scrapped his remaining humane attributes. Both nobles hatred were mutual due to their stark contrasted philosophy and charisma despite they shared their strong patriotism for Brune. Because of Thenadier's tyranny and oppression, Tigre deemed Thenardier as a villain need to be rid off. However, of all things he despised about Thenardier, Bertrand's death (though killed by Steid) made his war against Thenardier personal as he vowed to exact revenge for his fallen adjutant. Zion Thenardier Thenadier's elder son and Tigre's former ally. Even as Brune fellow generals and noblemen, neither Zion nor Tigre see eye to eye due to their different status and charisma. Contrasted to Tigre's valor and humility, Zion was an arrogant and cruel coward who used oppression to prove his House's dominance. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Zion despised Tigre due to his hunter background as he deemed archers were as low as slaves. Because of this, Zion also underestimated Tigre's archery skill which he considered weak. In his last confrontation with Tigre however, his miscalculations led to his downfall not only stuck by Tigre's arrow shots that penetrated his shield, but also killed by Tigre's and Elen's combined powers. His death motivated Thenadier's vengeance upon Tigre and vowed to take his life, escalating Brune's civil turmoil. Steid Thenardier's emotionless yet trusted subordinate, Steid was responsible for Bertrand's death prior an incident in Saint-Groel. Steid actions led Tigre's declaration his war against Thenardier as personal and vowed to kill Thenardier to avenge Bertrand. Steid is also among of few Tigre enemies who managed to deflect his archery shot. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia, Ganelon was Brune's influential figure who was infamous for kidnapping young women and committing atrocities behind Faron's back. Although both aristocrats did not meet each other physically, Tigre knew Ganelon's notorious reputation via rumors from his fellow soldiers. What Tigre didn't realized however is that Ganelon was planning to obtain Tigre and the Black Bow through his mischief, most because he allegedly knew the Black Bow's true origins. Prior Melisande's Uprising in Nice, the two eventually confronting each other as Tigre briefly fights Ganelon with Valentina's help. During the fight, TIgre also made a grizzily discovery over Ganelon's apparent knowledge of his late parents. Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's trusted aide and tactician. Even in their first encounter, Tigre deemed Greast repulsive in almost everything, from his ghastly appearance to eccentric and twisted personality, especially his perverse admiration towards Elen. During his negotiation to join forces with Ganelon in defeating Thenardier while plundering Rance as the "reward", Tigre learned Ganelon's true nature through Greast's account, prompting him to think Ganelon's cruelty was indifferent than Thenardier's. As the result, Tigre declined Greast's offer and his victory over Greast's troops in Orange Plains immediately turned Tigre as one of Ganelon's enemies. Roland The Black Knight whom Tigre fought during a battle in Orange Plains. Originally an enemy, Roland was tasked by "Faron" (actually under Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme) to destroy the "traitor". In his first duel, Roland succeed dealt a heavy blow on Tigre, but losing his horse in the progress. In their second and last duel, Roland used two hands on Durandal for the first time to challenge Tigre's arrow head-on (with the combination of Elen and Sofy's powers). Like Tigre, Roland also willing to protect his people from enemies. Due to Roland's gallant bravery and noble heart, Tigre respected Roland not only as his strongest rival, but also a beneficial ally. When Roland became a victim to Ganelon's murder, Tigre was saddened over Brune's greatest hero. Nonetheless, before his demise, Roland entrusted his Durandal to Tigre until it returns to the hands of Royal Family (Regin). Kreshu Shaheen Baramir Muozinel's Grand General who launched a massive invasion towards Brune. Despite as one of Tigre's prominent enemies, Kreshu praised Tigre as his worthy rival rival during a battle in Ormea Hills. He is also the one who give Tigre the title Star Shooter because of his genius marksmanship that can shot over 300 Alsins and also a prowess tactician that managed to hold the battle lines until reinforcements from Territoire arrived. He was looking forward to the next battle by bringing more soldiers only to challenge Tigre head on in the next battle. Damad One of Muozinel Army's outstanding soldiers, Damad is an assassin who supposedly investigate and confirm Tigre's whereabouts and survival under Kreshu's order. Thanks to Tigre's amnesiac moniker as Urs however, Damad (temporarily) spared his life and even escorted him back to Lebus instead. He is also among of few people who knew Tigre's identity, due to a fact that amnesiac Tigre once slipped his real identity to him. Hans von Klugel One of Sachstein Army's top general and the commander of the Plainville Invasion Division. Prior his first battle against the massive invasion since Muozinel, Tigre considered his first battle against Hans Army was more difficult due to the constant changes of the Hill Fort, making a siege upon the fort impossible. Unbeknownst to Tigre himself however, his prolific reputation in ending Brune's Civil War had spread even to Sachstein and he was framed as Zhcted's "puppet" warrior by Hans via a false rumor to demoralize Brune further. It would require Valentina's scheme to overcome Hans's tactics and narrowly halting his army's southern division's invasion. Others Tallard Graham Asvarre's gifted tactician who was Germaine's former subordinate prior Asvarre Civil War. Like Tigre, Tallard is an excellent archer and tactician who is also beloved by his peers. Contrast to Tigre's lack of ambitions however, Tallard is a power hungry general who willing to perform any method to fulfill his ambition of being king whilst ensuring an undefeated streak in every warfare, even if his tactics would forsaken his people-something which Tigre found reprehensible, making him as a much sinister reflection of Brune Hero himself. In their first meeting, Tigre initially suspected Tallard's involvement in Germaine soldiers's atrocious acts upon a local village, though Tallard denied and claimed the attackers were rouge rebels. Tallard's successful coup in assassinating Germaine steepen Tigre's distrust even further but (reluctantly) participated Tallard's campaigns in order to save Sofy from Eliot and the pirates. From retaking Fort Lux to a final showdown in Salentes Plains, Tigre's involvement during Asvarre's Civil War not only quelled Eliot's rebellion, it also paved Tallard's path to be Asvarre's new king. With the deadly combination of his devious ambitions and capability in warfare, Tallard is the last person Tigre ever wished to be his enemy despite his strong antagonism against his. Valid Ludra ---TBA--- Demons Because of the Black Bow connection with the demons, Tigre is dubbed as "The Bow". For unknown reasons, these demons would try to kidnap both Tigre and the Black Bow for their unknown ambitions, while also try to annihilate the Vanadis along the way. Vodyanoy The frog demon whom Tigre first confronted after his battles in Ormea Plains. It took a full force of Black Bow's power and Mila's ice to injure the creature, but at the same time it also quickly drained Tigre's stamina and lead to his exhaustion. His survival would steepen Drekavac hunt for him. Torbalan Torbalan was one of the demons Tigre fought in Asvarre. In their first encounter, Tigre and Olga battled against him in Port Lux, who was known as Lester. In their second and final encounter, Tigre was narrowly survived from Torbalan's naval ambush by inflicting enough damage to the demon before fell into the sea. Due to this, Drekavac was unable to track neither Tigre nor the Black bow. While drifted to somewhere and suffered an amnesia, Tigre did not see Torbalan's demise by Sasha's hand (who also passed away after succumbed into her illness). Baba Yaga Notorious witch in fairy tales, Baba Yaga was also one of Torbalan's comrades. Prior his amnesia as "Urz", Tigre and Liza encountered and confronted Baba Yaga in her temple within Lebus's outskirts. Originally trying to kill him, Baba Yaga took interest upon Tigre and decided to abduct him instead before severely injured by Liza's Veda. In his second and last encounter, Tigre learned the truth behind Liza's ties with the witch for power. Nonetheless, he tried to prove the witch that even with her powerful powers, as long Liza kept relying on it without her resolve and will, she would never be strong. It took a teamwork of Liza, Elen and himself (while regaining his memories) to defeat the witch before she finally killed by Ganelon. Deities Tir Na Fal Goddess of Night, Darkness and Death. Tigre once heard the goddess voice via the Black Bow and also the one who put Tigre into many trials either by talking through Black Bow or possessing Titta. Tir Na Fal chooses Tigre as a master of the Black Bow as he managed to mastered her power after Bertand's death on Saint Groel. Notes *While most Vanadis have became Tigre's prominent allies, only Valentina remained unaffiliated with the archer despite his growing reputation. Also, almost five out of seven Vanadis harbored a romantic feeling towards the archer, especially Elen and Liza. Reference Category:Relationships